MR MAFIA BOSS
by Pulchritudinem
Summary: While invited to Italy by Arthur and Stephanie on a little vacation to Rome, Leslie meets a young man who she almost instantly falls in love with and eventually gets married to. Little does she know that her "perfectly normal husband" use to actually have quite the action filled life as a MAFIA BOSS! (Le' GASP! :O NO WAY!)


**Okay! So this is MR. MAFIA BOSS! WHOO! This story was originally dedicated to my friend, Pomoni! So, this is for you, homie! :P lol. So on with the Roman Mafia Series! Some words of caution! There will be some strong language, so watch out for that! There will be some action and violence, I mean, this _does _involve the flippin' mafia, so you can count on that! There might be some Sexual content, but I don't think theres much in this chapter, so for now, chill. Um, this is mostly a comedy. I mean, come on! Mafia + Romano? Pfft! That's just a bag of laughs there! He was suppose to be a former Mafia member, so I did this story based off of that! So with that clarified, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Um, Romano and other original Hetalia characters belong to Hime-papy! I own all other characters! ...AND the plot...**

**I RAWR's YOU ALL~! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Rome, BITCH**

"Damn cutesy couple." Leslie mumbled under her breath as Arthur lifted up Stephanie onto his shoulders earning a frighten scream from the girl. "Stop it Artie!" she whined as he chuckled blissfully.

It was late summer with fall near on its way as September breezes blew by, the air being neither too hot nor too cool. Our little trio was having a small vacation over in Rome for some time, even though I found it quite sudden. "It depends." Both Stephanie and Arthur would answer whenever I asked how long we would be staying. The only reason I even bothered in coming was because I really had nothing better to do and going to Rome sounded pretty fascinating compared to staring up at my ceiling and worrying about college courses back home. I heard that Dominique and Feliciano were going to be here too anyways so I thought, "Hey, why not?" Though I guess my brain didn't quite process the fact that I'd be hanging out with a pair of friends who are in a relationship and that maybe they'd want some alone time to themselves. I'm not sure why it bothers me so much, probably because I had invited Im Young Soo but he shook his head slowly at me saying that he was sorry and couldn't make it. He was going to meet his family back in South Korea and couldn't just turn back now.

Of course not.

I sighed wishing that I had someone to play with too but remembered that Stephanie promised me some alone "buddy-time" with me so that I would enjoy the stay too. Then it came to me that I was probably being a bother to her for making her worry so much about me when I knew that she liked Arthur a lot. And they did seem to be having so much fun without having to worry about me….

_Damn. I'm starting feel bad now._

I watched as Arthur bent down under the water playfully, making it crawl up onto Stephanie's legs as she yelped slightly. "No! No! Get away! AAAH! THAT STUFF IS COLD!" I noticed Arthur cover his mouth as he tried to stop from laughing and when he couldn't hold it any longer, he burst upward with a splash that made Stephanie gasp, her entire body dripping wet. Arthur was laughing so hard he had to let Stephanie slide off his back or else he would have made her lose her balance. She shivered as her body sunk in the water, then turned to her boyfriend embarrassed as he was still at it. "That was uncalled for!" she yelled accusingly pointing "the finger" at him. Oh yeah, she did it. "Meanie!"

I snorted back my laughter at the scene as the blonde man turned to his girlfriend still chuckling a bit.

He smiled at her and poked her nose. "Who, me?"

She flinched back slightly as he touched her cold nose. "Of course, silly!" she assured him, poking his cheeks.

Before I could see any more, my attention was drawn towards something that tickled my legs softly. I glanced down at the water in surprise as I watched a red fish with one green spot exactly swim merrily in circles around me. "Hallo there, fishie." I smiled, watching the small aquatic creature swim around some more. "I'ma call you PoPo." I announced proudly to it.

Suddenly, the fish began to swim away in zigzags all derpy-like. It looked kinda like It was dancing…

I frowned. "Wait a minute! HEY!" I called out to the fish as I dived in after it, following it blindly. It swiveled around a plant and swerved under peoples swimming figures. It stopped for a second and I stared at it as it stared back with big never closing eyes. I blinked and it flapped its fins and tail furiously and swam off again. I groaned swimming after it again curiously. I hadn't realized how long I had been chasing PoPo until I bumped into something rather hard, yet squishy. I paled a bit, not knowing what I had just touched. Then like instinct, I knew my breath was running out and that I had been under the water for at least a minute or two now. I started panicking knowing that I was now pretty deep into the water when suddenly a strong pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around me and swam up to the surface. As I gasped for air, I turned around to see what ever had brought me up only to find a gorgeous chocolate haired man with a strange curl sticking out to the left breathing heavily.

My eyes widened recognizing him immediately. That long curl was kind of hard to miss. He was the man me and Stephanie had seen earlier walking around the coast around this time yesterday as Arthur drove to our hotel. I caught myself staring at him the entire time we were passing by and Stephanie had been the one to assure me that I was.

He was walking calmly on the beach with a slight spring in his step as if he was eager to swim, but for some reason, time failed to run properly as I gazed at him through the window, almost as if everything slowed down. I saw his handsome features shining in the sun, his tanned skin matching with his light honey colored eyes, almost as if they were glowing. I felt my heart skip just by thinking about him and I couldn't help but imagine how our meeting might've been like if we actually got to meet. But now….I was right there with him when I least expected it and blushed heavily upon my own stupidity.

The man shook his head, letting the water fall out of his hair and banged the side of his head softly, tilting it slightly. "Ah, I feel deaf again…." He mumbled more to himself than to me. Finally, he looked at me with his full attention as he shot me a heart-stopping grin. "So what were you doing all the way down so deep bumping into me?"

I looked around anxiously, barely noticing that I had strayed away from my companions and now felt lost. Running a hand threw my wet messy hair I looked down at the water. "I was…um…" I didn't know what to say. It's not like I could really tell him that I was chasing after a fish, could I? That would just sound childish and stupid. I looked around my surroundings hoping to come up with a good lie by looking at something, but one came to me when I realized that I _didn't_ see anything!

My face lightened up. "I sort of got separated from my friends and I was trying to see if I could find my way back to them when I accidently ran into you…S-sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly up at him, hoping he'd take the bait. I mean, hey! It was pretty darn true. Well, depends at what angles you look at it anyways…

Placing his hands on his hips, he stood there thoughtfully, making me anxious, unsure if I had made it believable enough for him. I bit my lip when he spoke up. "I'll help you find them." He shrugged. "It's not like I really have anything better to do."

"Oh! Um…Thanks?" Sighing in relief, I let myself be lead toward the shore as he handed me his towel so that I could wrap myself in it.

_It smells nice, like Shea butter lotion or something…_I shook my head. _Wait! What am I thinking? I sound like such a creeper!_ I would have slapped myself if such a handsome guy wasn't in my presence. I would only feel more stupid and embarrassed if I did anything to scare him. He'd probably think I was crazy or mentally wrong in so many ways. I saw it fit to just shut my trap and not do or think anything stupid. I was lucky enough just to be walking right now with him! Geez, I really didn't know how to take advantage of things…

"So, um, what do they look like anyways?" The chocolate haired individual said after a while, making me realize that I had just ignored him for like two minutes.

I felt so stupid. Of course he wouldn't know how they looked. I forced myself to look up at him. "Uh…I was hanging out with a blonde man with a considerably large eye brows and quite a loud brunette-haired energetic girl with blonde highlights…" I answered politely and efficiently enough for the young man to get an idea of who they were searching for.

"Hmm, that narrows down the search considerably. There isn't a lot of blonde people here, nor girls with highlights…Here, let's go this way…" he mumbled casually while guiding me. I followed him around like a puppy, scanning the area for my friends but my mind continued to wander off, with such thoughts as if whether he had a girlfriend or not and if he did, what was she like? And if he didn't, what kind of girls _did _he like? I glanced at the side of his face and admired his beauty quietly and shyly as I begun to day dream about going out on a date with him when suddenly I tripped.

"WHA—! Oomph!" I groaned as my face turned a tomato red, holding back tears that stung my eyes threateningly. I spat out sand that I had unwillingly feasted on while coughing.

The young man spun around surprised and alarmed by the sudden event in which had occurred but recovered from it quickly and bent down to help me up. "Whoa, careful! Here, grab my hand. Are you okay?" he looked at me worriedly, scanning my body for any serious injuries.

"I-I'm fine!" I choked out, rubbing my eyes as if I was cleaning out the sand that was irritating them when really I was wiping away my tears. I felt my cheeks radiating heat as I grabbed his hand, letting myself be pulled up.

I noticed a smile curving onto his lips as he looked down at me, making me flaming red. Okay, seriously, I know I totally screwed up. Big whoop, can we move on now? I want to go back to the hotel already and play with Stephanie or something. I mean, I was so embarrassed that I felt like I was going to kill myself if I didn't get distracted soon.

He chuckled, a chuckle that was so sweet and warm that it made me want to melt. "You're so strange. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before."

I stared at him interrogatingly, wondering if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Just as I was about to ask him this, he glanced at me shortly with a calm smile. "It's amusing." He stated casually.

_I knew it couldn't be meant in a good way. That stuff only happens in the dimension of books and fairy tales_, I thought dryly. _Oh, why does life hate me?_

Before I could even complain anymore though, there was a loud call behind us that made us crane our heads back to see what was going on. I stopped to find yet another absolutely gorgeous man. He was jogging towards us as I noticed his shiny wavy mocha locks bounce slightly on his perfectly tanned head and his big emerald green eyes flash over at us, just like Arthur's. His casual and cheery laugh rang through the air as soothing as the ocean that pulled at our feet. I found myself almost in a daze but snapped out of it.

"Oh god…" I noticed my helper's entertained mood fade away as he moaned this out, staring at the man that was now only feet away from us.

"Ouii~!" The man that might've been a model, cried out as he reached us, swinging his toned arms around my companion. "Que pasa, amigo?"

The young man blushed furiously. "Q-quit it, Antonio." He mumbled. I thought I saw him glance at me shortly but I might've just imagined it.

"Oh hello there, señorita." The, what I assumed had to be a Spanish man, greeted me happily.

My companion turned to me slightly annoyed. "That's just an acquaintance of mine…Don't mind him." He pointed his thumb toward the shocked man who still had his arms hanging around his neck.

"What? How can you say that? I thought we were best friends~!" Antonio whined.

The chocolate haired individual flushed again as the Spanish man called him his best friend in front of me. "No way! Why would I ever be best friends with _**you?**_"

As they argued, I tried not to drool over the two half-naked hot boys who were practically all over each other when suddenly I heard my name being called out and I snapped out of it, spinning around in the sand at my feet.

"Leslie!" yelled a female voice that I immediately recognized to be Stephanie's as I saw her thin trotting figure come towards me, Arthur trailing close behind.

The two tanned boys looked up suddenly, freezing in a strange pose as they had their hands stretching their rosy cheeks apart and their legs stretched ajar like if they were about to sumo wrestle.

I smiled relieved. "Stephanie, Arthur!"

The girl swung her arms around my neck just like the Spanish guy did and I felt like I was watching something all over again as she whined to me worriedly.

"You stuuuuuupid~!" she cried at me. "Where'd you go?! I thought I lost you bestie! Dude, don't ever do that again, y'hear?!" I just smiled and patted her back to calm her down.

Arthur blinked as he noticed the two men right behind me and scrutinized them. "Who are you?" he asked them suspiciously.

The emerald eyed individual spoke up first, letting go of his "best friend's" cheeks. "I'm Antonio! Nice to meet you!" he called out cheerily. "And this is my bestie, Lovi!"

The man with a curl only replied with a slight, annoyed grunt.

Before Arthur could say anymore, Antonio suddenly gave a loud gasp, obviously having some sort of epiphany going on right then in his mind. "Wait, it can't be…Chiquita, is that you!?"

Arthur immediately spun around to see Stephanie blink uncertainly. "Wait, how do you know that nickname? Only one person ever called me that—" Then she too had a light bulb moment. "No way!" she clapped her hands suddenly in a delighted fashion. "Neto!"

They had like this strange "Run-To-Each-Other-Dramatically" movie scene thing where they hugged like they had been separated for centuries and finally got to reunite once more. Stephanie laughed as Antonio picked her up and twirled her around. Man, why the heck would she ever leave that hot guy? And why the hell did I not know him? Where was I this entire time, because honestly, I had no idea what was going. I could tell that Arthur was too; aside from the glares he shot Antonio and the jealousy on his face.

"How've you been, mi muñeca?" Antonio beamed, poking his nose against hers. "You've grown to be so pretty!"

Stephanie giggled. "I'm fine but I've missed you, Neto!" she whined, playing with his hair childishly. "You're not looking half bad yourself." She smiled.

"Okay." Arthur intervened, standing in between them and turning his back on Antonio. Wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist protectively, he backed away a great distance from the Spanish man. "We'd best be leaving now; it is getting late after all." Arthur informed, glancing at Antonio and motioning for me to come along.

I nodded obediently, maybe because I was pretty tired of all the strange things that happened in the last couple of minutes, but before I ran after Arthur, I looked up at my new acquaintance and thanked him. "I appreciate your concern for me."

I started to walk away when I felt something warm wrap itself around my arm, making me suddenly come to a halt and turn around instinctively. The honey eyed individual was bending over my ear, tickling me with his soft, warm breaths. "My name is Lovino."

Blushing, I smiled. "I'm Leslie." I answered back quietly. "Guess I'll see you around."

He grinned at me. "You bet."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Well wasn't THAT lovely? Nah, I'm kidding. Um, so thanks for reading all of...*looks up and flails arms* <em>this?<em> Whatever it is that comes out randomly from my mind and somehow makes it onto paper...damn you brain! Leave a review if you've got the time and energy and let me know if you like it! I really appreciate them, so if you're worried about that, don't! But thanks again for sticking with me!**


End file.
